The Snatcher
Authors Note Hi! I'm SpriteBobRoundPants i'm the creator of this Article And I'm gonna be giving you some Notes & Warnings: 1. Suggestive Themes are in this Article. 2. Creepypastas are Fake 3. This is my First creepypasta! Sunday 25th. December, 2016 I was sleeping on my bed dreaming about getting my PlayStation 4 & Minecraft disc. I doubt I would get it. I was later awoken by the sound of loud banging on the backdoor which startled me. I got off my bed and travelled throughout the Room to my backdoor and then poke my eye into the handmade peephole and there they were... my Parents in the front step of the backdoor. I proceeded to put my hand on the doorknob and I could see that big Ol' PlayStation 4 & Minecraft disc and my own Gift Card. I pull the door open and I was in a hype mood. "Merry Christmas Mom & Dad!" I yelled out. "Merry Christmas Son." my Dad said. they step into the carpet walking. My Dad was quick to connect the PlayStation4 & he then handed me the cord and told me to plug it in the extinction. "Plug it in son" He said, and I did exactly that I then proceeded to turn on my Toshiba Flat screen television on. And I Couldn't forgot the day and heard it. |PS4 theme plays| I then told my Father for his email to create an Account and He then told me the Email and It's Censor I then took my Controller and then place my Minecraft disc in the PlayStation 4. 10 Minutes later... I've figured out all the functions and I’ve got the trophy "Iron man" while playing tutorial. I decided to go and find a functioning community to play with people and I was becoming hype I then found a community called "Minecraft" and the community seemed like a success. I then made a post on the wall. Me: "Hi i'm new to PS4" i've gotten 3 replies in a minute TotallyBuffGuy1212: Cool i'm going to add you TrevorTheVampireThing: need a friend? PartyingHard9876: K Getting Some Friends I was dumbfounded because of How I've got friend requests already. I made a Group chat privately messaging them "Do you guys Have Minecraft?" I said TotallyBuffGuy1212: Yeah. Btw me and Trevor, Partying knows eachother in Real life. TrevorTheVampireThing: Yea It's true PartyingHard9876: Mhm. I was startled in Joy knowing i'd make some friends in Game & Reality. Me: So got any names? TrevorTheVampireThing: Yea i'm Jacob TotallyBuffGuy1212: George PartyingHard9876: Zachary Me: Oh nice. I invited everyone of them to a Private party i was a Owl back then So i barely get any shut-eye. Me: What should we Make? They've all decided to make an Prison world So we did. we all made the lobby first and added the seats, bathroom, cafeteria etc. We then named it 'Prison Brawl' and later on decided to make a Community party. Me: yo' let's make a community party. TotallyBuffGuy1212: Sure TrevorTheVampireThing: Yea we need some people in Here. PartyingHard9876: Exactly We then created a Post informing about the Prison Brawl server. We got 7 replies Me: oh sh*t 7 replies already! TotallyBuffGuy1212: Really? TrevorTheVampireThing: Jackpot! PartyingHard9876: Cool. We had 5 people joined the party & game Then we got them a starter kit. Me: Yahoo! It's Just the Beginning 19 Minutes later everyone left the Server and we're Bored so we decided to create a seed -9876787656. Me: i've made a survival wanna join? They've all agreed to join me on my Survival Server. TotallyBuffGuy1212: Yeah man. TrevorTheVampireThing: K then PartyingHard9876: Sure. They've joined and we Did the thing everyone Does. Mine trees craft a crafting Table craft Tools. Then this is where the Hellhole arrives... Has Joined the Game. It didn't had a username... But it skin I-It was purple. It placed Down a shulker box once he clicked it a Message popped-up. The Snatcher: This is my World... Leave now! We then threw punches at it killing it. We called it a loser and that made matters worse.. The Snatcher: ..latroM ,htaeD retfa si efiL Me: It said life after Death in reverse TotallyBuffGuy1212: This Guy is a nerd. PartyingHard9876: Exactly TrevorTheVampireThing: Ikr It struck Lightning on TotallyBuffGuy1212: making his electricity flash Red. TotallyBuffGuy1212: Guys my Light is flashing red! I then kicked him out Instantly due to the Hazard It's causing to my Friend. Me: Gotem- We were interrupted by TotallyBuffGuy1212: saying his grandma is alive. TotallyBuffGuy1212 POV G-Grandma? The Snatcher: Yes son? Grandma! Your alive... He gone closer to his Mother revealing It's The Snatcher Grandma? The Snatcher: "You've made a fool out of yourself... Son" It said in a Tauntingly Voice The Tragedy TotallyBuffGuy1212: AHHHHHHH I used my Programming skills to force TrevorTheVampireThing, PartyingHard9876, TotallyBuffGuy1212 in a skype call. It showed TotallyBuffGuy1212 Forced into his Seat with his throat bitten off. He's an Supposedly Blonde boy TrevorTheVampireThing is a Ginger PartyingHard9876 is an Black Guy. And i'm Caribbean Tan TrevorTheVampireThing: I'm about to barf.. PartyingHard9876: OH MA GOD HE'S DEAD! Me: God Damn! Guys we should've let it take over. I then saw The Snatcher sneaking behind TrevorTheVampireThing. Me: Trevor lookout! Trevor then saw the Snatcher in a panic he threw His soda at the snatcher making the soda melt into it's Skin. The snatcher then made screeching sounds changing into all the victims it killed. TrevorTheVampireThing: STAY DOWN BITCH! He yelled then kicked it stunning the snatcher. He grabbed an bottle of sprite pouring it in the snatcher head. The Snatcher then was shaking violently then exploded. TrevorTheVampireThing: EXACTLY GET OUTTA HERE! He screamed. Me: That was easy! Part 2 Coming soon. Image/Entity was original made by Triarchhttps://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Triarch! Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural